Quelque part dans une maison au japon
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: Quelque part dans une maison au japon vivent deux homme que tout oppose. Oui, c'est vrai, et alors? Franchement, après tout ce qu'ils ont partagé, que ce soit souffrance ou plaisir, plus personne ne peut vraiment les considérer comme ennemis. One shot bonus de "Une prison sans issue", donc ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lue, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.


**Bonjour bonjour ! Cette fois j'ai décidé de vous offrir un petit one shot bonus sur la vie de Zoro et Sanji après les événements de « Une prison sans issue ». J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à Oda, le monde a... dieu pour les croyants, et le reste est à moi. **

**Bien ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

Quelque part dans une maison au japon

Quelque part, dans une maison au japon, vivaient deux hommes. Ces deux hommes, vous les connaissez déjà tous, et vous connaissez aussi leur histoire. Alors vous allez sûrement me demander : « Comment est la vie quotidienne de deux personnes totalement différentes, qui passent leur temps à se disputer et qui pourtant ont vécu ensemble des choses horribles tels que l'esclavage, le viol, la faim et la peur ? » Et bien prenez vos jumelles et suivez-moi, c'est ce que nous allons découvrir aujourd'hui.

Nous sommes donc au 19ème siècle, un jour d'été, dans une ville quelconque au Japon en compagnie de nos deux ennemis préférés.

Sanji : (entre dans la pièce qui leur sert de salon) Oï Marimo ! C'est le jour du marché aujourd'hui.

Zoro : (étalé de tout son long sur un vieille méridienne trouée) Hum ? Et alors ?

Sanji : Et alors ? On a plus rien dans le garde mangé, et ça fait trois jours que t'es pas sorti.

Zoro : Je vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Sanji : (tend un sac au bretteur) Vas nous chercher de quoi vivre, homme des cavernes !

Zoro : ... Flemme intergalactique.

Sanji : J'en ai rien à cirer. A chaque fois c'est moi qui dois m'occuper de la bouffe.

Zoro : C'est toi le cuisinier non ?

Sanji : Et comme son nom l'indique, mon boulot est de cuisiner. Pas de ravitailler.

Zoro : De toute façon à chaque fois que tu sors c'est une occasion pour toi de ramener des filles alors de quoi tu te plains ?

Sanji : De faite que j'en ai marre me taper tout le travail. Alors maintenant bouge ton cul et vas au marché.

Zoro : (soupir et se lève)

Sanji : Bien ! Et fait attention à ne pas te... perdre.

Zoro : (petit sourire ironique) Mais non ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu m'as déjà montré le chemin une fois il y a longtemps. Il n'y a aucune chance que je me perde !

Sanji : (réfléchit) ...

Zoro : Tu devrais faire plus confiance à mon sens de l'orientation ! Comme si je pouvais me perdre dans une ville aussi petite.

Sanji : Je t'ai montré le chemin une fois...

Zoro : (prend le sac et se dirige vers la porte) Et c'est largement suffisant ! Ça ne devrait normalement pas prendre plus de dix minutes.

Sanji : (Saute sur le marimo et lui arrache le sac des mains) Non ! Toi tu reste ici ! J'ai la dalle et j'ai pas le temps d'attendre que tu retrouve le chemin pour manger ! Ces années passées avec toi m'ont appris à ne JAMAIS faire confiance à ton sens de l'orientation. Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de ça !

Zoro : Si tu insistes...

Sanji : (grogne une réponse incompréhensible et sort en claquant la porte)

Zoro : (affiche un sourire satisfait et retourne sur la méridienne) Vraiment ce cook, trop facile à manipuler !

_30 minutes plus tard_

Sanji : (rentre avec un sac plein de nourriture)

Zoro : T'en a mis du temps !

Sanji : ...

Zoro : (se retourne) ?

Sanji : (pose le sac sur la table)

Zoro : Eux... sourcil ? Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as une marque rouge sur le visage ?

Sanji : (a les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux) Je... Elle était si belle...

Zoro : (soupire) Laisse-moi deviner. Tu t'es encore pris un râteau.

Sanji : Non, absolument pas. J'ai juste...

Zoro : ...T'as juste abordé une femme « magnifique » que tu ne connaissais absolument pas, tu l'as draguée, tu l'as pas lâchée d'une semelle et au moment de lui demander si elle voulait venir chez toi, t'as saigner du nez à cause de la pression et elle t'a foutu une gifle en pensant que t'étais un pervers. Alors ?

Sanji : ...

Zoro : En plein dans le mille ! Je te connais trop, cook !

Sanji : (commence à fouiller dans le sac) Alors si tu le prends comme ça...

Zoro : ?

Sanji : (sort des bouteille de saké et les met soigneusement dans un coffre, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres)

Zoro : Qu'est que tu fous ?

Sanji : (sort un cadenas de sa poche) Nierk...

Zoro : Non... t'oserais pas...

Sanji : (met le cadenas sur le verrou du coffre, le ferme et met la clef dans sa poche)

Zoro : Tch... Enfoiré...

Sanji : Moi aussi je te connais trop marimo !

Zoro : (s'enfonce dans son canapé)

Sanji : Ah ! À part ça, j'ai rencontré ta soeur aujourd'hui !

Zoro : (arque un sourcil) Je savais pas que j'avais une soeur...

Sanji : Ah bon ? Pourtant elle avait exactement la même couleur de cheveux que toi ! Monet je crois qu'elle s'appelait...

Zoro : Hum...

Sanji : Mais la petite différence, c'est qu'elle était magnifiquement belle !

Zoro : Youpie...

Sanji : ... Rien à voir avec le thon que je me tape tous les jours à la maison...

Zoro : ... Ravi d'entendre ton avis sur mon physique.

Sanji : Hum hum...

Zoro : ...

Sanji : ...

_Gros silence..._

Zoro : Je m'ennuie...

Sanji : Pareil...

Zoro : Ce serait bien si internet existait déjà...

Sanji : Internet ? C'est quoi ça ?

Zoro : Aucune idée. C'est sorti tout seul.

Sanji : ...

Zoro : ...

Sanji : Il y a un an et demi... on aurait jamais sorti cette phrase...

Zoro : « Je m'ennuie » ? C'est vrai qu'on avait pas vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer.

Sanji : Les Tenryubito... *

Zoro : Ils te manquent ?

Sanji : Non. Je me dis juste que je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de l'injustice de l'esclavage avant d'en devenir un.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Les gens ont toujours vécu avec cette loi, et ils ne voient donc aucune injustice là-dedans. Mais il est vrai que les Tenryubito avaient tendance à se prendre un peu trop pour des dieux.

Sanji : Je me demande ce que ça ferait si un Tenryubito devenait un esclave...

Zoro : Aucun idée. Mais ça ne devrait pas être très différent de nous. Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un être inférieur tu sais. J'ai juste appris à me comporter comme tel. Je pense qu'un Tenryubito y serait de toute façon forcé d'une manière où d'une autre.

Sanji : ... Je te trouve bien bavard aujourd'hui.

Zoro : Je m'ennuie...

Sanji : De toute façon les algues n'ont jamais rien d'autre à faire que de glander, alors c'est plutôt normal.

Zoro : T'as quelque chose à me dire cuisinier pourri ?

Sanji : Hein ?! Tu oses critiquer ma cuisiner ?!

Zoro : Tu sais , je suis plutôt du genre à être honnête avec les gens, alors je vais pas me gêner !

Sanji : Connard...

Zoro : Abruti.

Sanji : Marimo !

Zoro : Sourcil en vrille !

Sanji : Aho-kenshi !

Zoro : Shitty-cook !

Sanji : Tu sais quoi Zoro ? Je te hais.

Zoro : Pareil.

Sanji : ... mais je suis bien content d'avoir vécu tout ça avec toi et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Zoro : De toute façon t'avais pas le choix.

Sanji : La ferme...

Zoro : ...

Sanji : ...

Zoro : Hey cook.

Sanji : ... quoi encore ?

Zoro : Tu veux pas faire des onigiri ? Ceux que tu fais d'habitude, c'est ceux que je préfère...

**fin**

*Je sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais dans « Une prison sans issue », je n'écrivais pas « Tenryubito » mais « Tenyurbito ». Je me suis rendue compte de la faute que quelques temps après et comme je suis sûrement un peu attardée, j'arrive pas à corriger mes fautes une fois les chapitres postés. Enfin bref, finalement c'est pas si important que ça.

**Voilà voilà, juste un petit retour sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux rivaux après leur esclavagisme. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous dit à bientôt pour une autre histoire ! Review ? **


End file.
